Sang de bourbe ou née moldue ?
by AmarillaTheOnlyOne
Summary: Harry et Hermione couple impossible ? pas si sur ! petite scène de couple )


Sang de bourbe ou née moldue ?

_**Cette fiction m'a été demandée par mon rayon de soleil Saly, je me suis donc fais une immense joie de la lui écrire, fan du couple Harry/Hermione sa demande ne pouvait pas porter sur autre chose, ma Saly fais toi plaisir =).**_

Harry descendit du dortoir, il vit Ron, assis près de la cheminée et se dirigea vers lui

''Toujours vexé Ron ?''

''Tu sais bien que non vieux'' il remuait sur son fauteuil ''j'espère que tu vas t'en tirer Harry, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.''

''Comptes sur moi Ron, je ne me laisserai pas tuer, j'ai déjà survécu deux fois à Voldemort et à un dragon !'' Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce ''Hermione n'est pas là ?''

''Nan, elle est partie faire un tour dans les jardins il y a une heure.''

Ron se replongeai dans son livre de Quidditch lorsque Harry passait le portrait de la grosse dame. Il aimait la fraicheur des couloirs de Poudlard, heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre sa cape en fourrure car la neige commençait à tomber au dehors. Harry descendit rapidement le grand escalier de marbre et passa sans y entrer devant la grande salle où une grande partie des élèves de Poudlard prenaient leur petit déjeuner. En dehors du château l'ai était doux et la neige était fraiche au contact de la peau, fraiche et douce. Suivant son instinct, Harry s'avança parmi tous les buissons de roses qui constituaient le jardin le plus beau de Poudlard. Elle était là, le dos courbé, tentant visiblement de camoufler ses sanglots : Hermione pleurait, assise sur un banc de pierre entre deux gros buissons de roses blanches et rouges. Le garçon s'avança silencieusement, respectant le désire muet de la lionne qui avait un chagrin qu'elle souhaitait dissimuler. Malheureusement il marcha sur une branche morte qui craqua sous son poids, faisant se retourner Hermione, rouge et le visage baigné de larmes.

''Oh, Harry c'est toi…''

''Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je…'' tenta de s'expliquer Harry en reculant.

''Non, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est rien tu peux venir, tu ne me dérange pas'' dit-elle en montrant la place à côté d'elle sur le banc. Harry prit place près de la lionne et contempla le paysage un moment, en suivant le regard d'Hermione il vit un beau saule pleureur en haut d'une colline.  
Hermione frissonna.

''Il fait froid aujourd'hui, hein Harry ?'' Elle frissonna de nouveau.

''Oui, pourquoi tu n'as pas pris ta cape ?''

''Il ne neigeait pas quand je suis sortie, je n'y ai pas pensé'' nouveau frisson.

''Tiens, prends ma cape, je suis plus couvert que toi'' dit-il en lui passant la cape sur les épaules.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient encore pleins de larmes mais son sourire éclatant était de retour. Il y eu un coup de vent et la neige cessa

''Tu as… de… la… dans… dans les cheveux… de la neige'' Dit Harry en lui montrant son épaisse tignasse. D'un mouvement de tête elle chassa la légère couche de flocons blancs de ses cheveux et s'affaissa de nouveau. Il aurait voulu l'aider, lui parler ou la consoler comme elle l'avait fait pour lui quelques heures avant qu'il n'affronte son dragon mais il ne trouvait pas les mots et son cœur qui battait la chamade ne l'aidait pas. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui rompit le silence.

''Tu sais Harry, j'ai peur pour toi. Quand tu ne te bat pas contre Tu-Sais-Qui tu dois affronter des dragons dans des tournois mortels. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, tu as assez de problèmes comme ça mais Ron passe son temps à se plaindre alors je viens ici pour être tranquille…''

''Hermione… Tu aurais dû venir me parler… Tu ne pourras jamais me déranger…''

Harry avait les yeux brillants, il avança sa main sur le banc et prit celle d'Hermione qui esquissa un sourire en se tournant vers lui. Harry fixa les lèvres d'Hermione qui fixait celles de Harry, se penchant il attrapa une rose qu'il accrocha dans les cheveux d'Hermione et effleura ses lèvres. À son tour elle se pencha, ils échangèrent un long baisé. La neige tombait de nouveau, en douceur, les orses frémissaient. Poudlard était en paix.


End file.
